It is known to use water-jetting to remove coatings from underlying metals in such as wires and cables. For instance see Patents to Inventor herein Kelson, U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,168,634 and 8,007,563, which are incorporated hereinto by reference. These Patents describe, respectively, systems and methods for flowing a fluid, (eg water), onto a cable which comprises an outer jacket and a plurality of coverings on metal wires to simultaneously remove a substantial majority of outer jacket, and at least some of at least one covering on metal wires; and impacting a fluid onto wires, bundle of wires, coil of wires and/or cables or other electronic equipment/components having one or more covering materials.
While said Patents describe systems and methods that provide utility on perhaps an industrial large scale operation, need remains for systems and methods that, while applicable to large scale operations, can be easily adapted to smaller scale operations. With the present invention in mind, a recent Patent Search was conducted. The results provided six references which are, as the Searcher put it, are not 5-Star, or even 3-Star hits. At best they are 1-Star hits, and subsequent study has indicated that they are not particularly relevant at all. The Patents identified are:                U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,091 to Hashish et al.;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,396 to Miller et al.;        U.S. Pat. No. 7,680,428 to Sakato et al.;        U.S. Pat. No. 7,993,470 to West et al.;and one Published Application was also identified:        No. US2010/0213106 by Ben.        
Even in view of the known prior art, need remains for a water-jetting system that, while it can be easily adaptable to application in smaller scale operations, it can also be increased in size to accommodate larger quantities by enlarging the length and/or diameter of the cylinder.